


Abbreviation

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things come in small distracting packages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbreviation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words Word of the Day challenge. Today's word is Abbreviate.

Squinting as the truck headlights swept a blinding arc across the front of the house, Danny watched his partner, his lover, he corrected himself, his lips tilting at the corners as he tested the feel of the word on his tongue, park the truck crookedly in the driveway that was starting to look more like a car park. Steve slipped from the cab of the truck, his movements weary and defeated. That attitude seemed wrong on Steve somehow, like a shirt that didn’t really fit him. He was always so self-assured, so confident with everything he did, but Doris had him so tied in knots that Danny had no idea how to make it better for him except to just be here for him and pick up the pieces if he had to.

“Danny?” Steve’s voiced sounded confused and tired as he noticed his lover sitting on the steps in front of his house, one leg laid out across the aged timber boards, his shoulder resting against the support pole. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Because my bed warmer wasn't here.” Danny shrugged with an open smile. “Your mom called. She said she was worried about you because you left her house upset. She wanted me to make sure that you were alright. If you weren’t home in ten minutes I was going to go and check out all the usual places. Did you fight?” Danny smacked his hand against his forehead. “What am I talking about, it was you and your mom, of course you fought.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Steve murmured as he slid down to sit inside the v of Danny’s legs on the top step, “Wait she called you?”

“Yeah. I was surprised too.” Danny let his hand slide across Steve’s thigh until he could lace their fingers together. 

“I’m not interested in anything she has to say.” Steve leaned his head on Danny’s shoulder. “I’m so tired of this.”

“I know, Babe.” Danny tilted his head just a little until he could reach to press a gentle kiss on Steve’s forehead.

“I just wanted my mother back.” Steve nuzzled into the crook of Danny’s neck. “And now that I have her back all she can do is jerk me around, she hates the people I love most in the world, and now I find out that my entire life has been a lie. I just want it to end.”

“I wish I could make it different for you.” Danny murmured, slipping an arm around Steve’s back and pulled his lover even closer against his body. 

Steve with a deep shuddering breath, pulled himself away to sit upright. “I’m an adult. I just need to suck it up and deal.”

Danny put a palm on Steve’s stubbled cheek and let his thumb caress the skin under Steve’s eye, pretending not to notice the moisture on the thick lashes. “She’s your mother. It’s going to hurt, Babe. Maybe we should just ignore her issues for a while.”

“I’m not going to ignore the way she treats you and Gracie.” Steve looked affronted.

“When she called tonight, she was making a genuine effort. Believe me, I could tell.” Danny smiled pulled Steve back into his embrace. “She didn't call me Detective once.”

“That only means she was too lazy to be rude.” Steve relaxed against his partner.

“She seemed genuinely concerned. Asked me to consider allowing her to visit for afternoon tea next week, she wants to get to know us. Said she was wrong not to give us a legitimate chance” Danny leaned back against the wooden banister behind him, smiling as Steve fell back against him bonelessly, his body falling against Danny’s as if that was where it belonged. “She may have said something about she shouldn't have let her prejudices interfere with the people who are most important to her.”

“You’re not actually falling for that?” Steve tilted his head up to look into Danny’s face. 

“She seemed genuine. And she was really worried about you. She said that you had said something to her that made her realize what a bitch she was being. Then said something about not wanting to throw away what she has.”

“You do remember she’s CIA, right?” Steve’s eyebrow almost hit his hairline in disbelief.

“Yes, Steven.” Danny rolled his eyes at the veiled sarcasm in Steve’s words. “She’s twice as sneaky as you and that’s saying something.”

“You wound me, D.” Steve pressed a hand over his heart playfully mocking his lover.

“Behave, you big goof.” Danny grinned and bent his head down to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead, inordinately pleased at himself for drawing Steve out of the funk his interaction with Doris had caused. “Now I thought you promised me a night of loving?” 

“I’m sorry?” Steve tilted his head back, and let his stubble brush against Danny’s, his lips finding Danny’s and kissing him slowly, hit tongue gently tracing Danny’s teeth, his soft palate, tasting his lover slowly as one hand lifted to cup the back of Danny’s head and pull him more tightly into the kiss.

Soft groans bubbled forth, both of them unwilling to break the connection until they were light headed. Only then did they separate and then only far enough that they were sharing the warm air between them.

“We should go inside.” Steve murmured, his lips brushing across Danny’s as he spoke.

“I’ve got plans for you.” Danny couldn’t resist, his teeth nipped at Steve’s kiss bruised bottom lip.

“What are we waiting for?” Steve whispered, pulling free of Danny’s embrace he stood and extended a hand to his lover.

Letting Steve pull him to his feet, Danny all but melted into his loose embrace and lifted a hand to run his fingers through Steve’s short hair as he nuzzled against Danny’s neck. “I see what you did there beanstalk.” Danny murmured, tilting his head to the side to give Steve’s lips better access to his warm skin.

“What?” Steve smiled against Danny’s neck. Standing two steps lower than Danny had left him at the perfect height to nuzzle the warm Danny scented skin. “Not my fault you were built in the abbreviated version.”

“Say that again and any loving you receive will be abbreviated.” Danny swatted Steve playfully on the ass, grateful that they had managed to de-funk Steve’s mood.

“Didn’t you promise me you’d take my mind off things?” Steve nipped at the corded muscle in Danny’s shoulder.

“You so have a one track mind.” Danny disentangled himself from Steve’s arms, “You sure you’re a SEAL, because sometimes I swear to God you’re an octopus.”

Steve took one step to place himself on the patio with Danny and grinned as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Danny’s lips. “First one in bed gets to drive.” He spoke waggling his eyebrows, and with that he darted into the house.

Danny grinned at Steve’s disappearing form not concerned at all with the race, either way he was a win win situation. 

He slipped his hands casually into his pockets and walked inside, and if he had a little more swagger than usual, whose fault was that.


End file.
